When Lightning Strikes
by Octoberose
Summary: Love is like Lightning, when it strikes it lights up your life, but it also can burn you. Sequel to Fulfilling the Loneliness
1. Chapter 1

When Lightning strikes

Love is like Lightning, when it strikes it lights up your life, but it also can burn you.

Sequel to Fulfilling the Loneliness

~Anaya~

When I was little, around 5 or 6, I used to dream about the day I received my Head Girl badge. Most little girls dreamed of being princesses, but not me….my aspirations went something like this: Slytherin, Prefect, Head Girl, and Minister of Magic. That was my plan, my foil-proof plan.

My foil-proofed plan was foiled that day Sirius Potter became Head Boy. It was like the prestige of getting the title was soiled, mainly because they were now giving it away to just anybody. Sure his grades were second best to mine, but he never studied. Never.

And he has been in detention 264 times. I'm not sure, but to my knowledge that's a Hogwarts Record. Not to mention he was never a Prefect, he terrorized prefects. So I have no clue what McGonagall is thinking, or maybe the problem is that she's not thinking.

But the point is, when some Ministry official is reviewing my records and she's that I was Head Girl alongside James Potter, future Azkaban attendant, than they'll just think, 'Obviously it was a bad year for students and wine'. Then my big folder of accomplishments will be given a rejection seal, and it'll be bye-bye Minister of Magic title.

As I was sitting and pondering the shambles that is now my life, my mother was trying to assuage my breakdown.

"Darling, it's not that bad. You're head girl; you wanted this for so long. You're not going to let Sirius take this away from you, are you?" she said in that tone that always calmed me.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not being too dramatic- but he hates me, Mum. How can I work with him, when we hate each other?"

"Anaya, you know the story we told you about how your father and I fell in love with each other, right?" Mum said while sweeping away one of my newly red curls.

I nodded, unsure what this had to do with anything.

"You guys won the war together and eventually became more than friends." I stated, having heard the rather banal story a million times over the years.

"Well, we lied. Your father and I won the war together alright, but there was still one brewing between the two of us. We absolutely loathed each other!" she admitted.

I couldn't believe it, they seemed so sappy all of the time. I can't even fathom how they got together, and then flashes of Marriage Laws and forced wedding contracts attacked me.

"You guys weren't forced to marry were you?" I asked tentatively.

Mum laughed out loud, her beautiful hazel eyes lighting up her perfect face.

_I am so lucky I have that to look forward to when I am 40._

"No, darling, nothing like that. Actually we were forced to work together. It was the first year the ministry had started the Aurour/Healer decree. And your father and I were paired. We were both fuming. The first time I had to heal him, he made me so angry that I left his apartment without my wand in the middle of the night. Then I was almost raped by a death eater and your father saved me. After that we had decided to be friends. It was going okay until Draco had to leave for three weeks on a mission. When he came back, Harry was at his door and he was trashing his apartment. Then I found out that your grandfather was found to be alive and he had hurt Narcissa- and that Draco had killed him. I calmed Draco down and we kissed…and things progressed from there"

_In other words, they had mad-monkey sex._

I sat there, absorbing the story.

"Honey, do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

"That the only way Potter and I will get along is if I'm almost raped?" I asked dully.

"No! That despite whatever tension is brewing in between you two, that you will find a way to work it out." she said in her resolved tone.

I hated her resolved tone- it insinuated that she had solved something, which she hadn't. There is no way Potter and I are ever going to get along. But to get her to be quiet, I nodded my head and smiled.

"Thanks, mum", I said as I hugged her. She giggled.

"That's what I'm here for, dear." she said as she rose from my bed and left out the room.

Soon as she left, my fake smile dropped and I dropped back down on the bed, thinking about when it all went wrong.

The funny thing is, when Potter and I were younger- we were inseparable. We went everywhere together. Everywhere.

The most vivid memory is when we were seven and Sirius had the 'brilliant' idea to go adventuring in the woods. We ended up getting lost and by nightfall a huge thunderstorm had emerged. We were standing near a tree, when it was struck by lightening and burst into flames. I still have nightmares about it.

We were found cuddling on the forest floor, and we wouldn't let go of each other. In the following year, whenever a thunder storm came, we'd floo to each other's houses and to sleep in the same bed. We couldn't go to sleep otherwise. Now, whenever a thunderstorm happens, I just stay awake all night reading.

It all went wrong in our first year. Despite our promises to remain best friends forever, we started to drift apart. Mainly, because I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. Not to say we didn't put up a valiant fight. For the first two weeks of school we awkwardly sat at each other's table. But then one day, Sirius was laughing with a group of boys as I walked over to his table timidly.

I could still see his little cocky face, staring smugly up at me.

"Sirius?" I had greeted him feebly.

"What do you want, snake?" he had asked, his little face twisting into a bestial mask. The boys behind him burst into jeering laughter. Students from the surrounding tables were starting to stare at us.

"Siri, it's me, Nya. Why are you being this way?" I had asked, near tears.

"Why are you such a know-it-all, bushy haired freak?" he shot back at me. Instantly all of my humiliation and sadness morphed into rage.

"Freak! Me! At least I didn't wet the bed until…hey! You're STILL wetting the bed!" I had yelled.

"I…I….I do not…" he stuttered in shock. I smirked down at him.

"You sound so convincing. Pity your parents dropped you on your head as a baby. Being a Potter and all, you could have done great things." I had said sarcastically, my smug smirk embellishing my face.

And just like that our life long friendship had ended. The next six years was spent in countless arguments and duels. It only got worse when we both became seekers in our third year. In total, Potter gave me 14 injuries. But that's alright, because I've gave him 37. It was always awkward when we were forced to spend every holiday together, too.

The funny thing is that we still defend each other. When one of our old Professors leered at me, Potter had come to my defense- seeing as he was the only witness. And when I overheard one of his many girlfriends plotting on marrying him for fame and money, I let her have it. Despite us hating each other, we still cared about each other; which led us into a mixture of frenemies. We were content with that title. It's just that the enemy part made way more appearances that the 'friends' part.

And this year, we are going to be thrust together to live in one space.

Sighing, I rose from my bed and went to write a letter to my best friend, Nalina Zabini. We had become friends after the Potter incident back in our first year. She had comforted me and soon we became best friends. She was the friend I ever had that was a girl. She had introduced me to Carine Carterson and Susannah Parkinson and we all hit it off well. Soon, we built our own little empire inside of Hogwarts with all the said titles: most Popular, most gorgeous, most intelligent, most- likely to succeed and all that jazz. The only people, who rivaled us, were, in fact, were Potter's little cronies.

I vented in the letter about my ruined birthday and the Head boy issue. Also I threw in that Potter had ruined all the fun of having red hair.

Sighing, I looked in the mirror and did the spell to change my curly hair back to its originally color of platinum blonde.

And this year, I was stuck with Potter's prat Posse. _Great._

**Author's Note: Yes, I have finally started the Sequel to Fulfilling the Loneliness! I am so happy about this. I've been having so many great ideas on how this is going to go. And I've made a new schedule for myself…Friday: write Australian Getaway, Saturday: Write this story, and Sunday: Write Bound in Matrimony. I work well with schedules and this way I won't just be writing randomly- which usually means huge hiatuses. But a schedule, I can stick to! I'm really excited about this story, and my outline is great. I can't wait to get into the thick of things. Alright, that's all for now. Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius

This year was going to be awesome. Yes, I am certain to have to suffer through a few headaches from her shrill voice, but it's a worthy sacrifice for the cause of making Anaya Malfoy's life absolute hell. I think I'll start by bewitching her pillows to feel hard as rock.

However, putting up with her bossiness might sour the deal a little. And the fact that she thinks she knows everything. Yes, that's sure to cause more than a few headaches. But seeing the indignation on her face, after I show all of the 7th year Gryffindor boys pictures of her underwear drawer will make my future headaches all better.

"You better wipe that mischievous look off of your face, right now Sirius Potter. I already know what you're planning. I better hear that you are being respectful of Anaya, or I'll have McGonagall strip you of your title so quickly your head will spin!"

I have no clue how my mother ALWAYS knows what I am thinking but it has proved to be a very annoying talent of hers. Very annoying indeed.

"Don't give me that look. I am itching to refresh my howler skills", she said as she passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to my little sister, Lily.

"Oh mother, what makes you think you've lost your talent for yelling. You practice everyday." I said smugly. My mother dropped the bowl.

Ten minutes later I found myself in front of the toilet, throwing up huge, slimy slugs. You'd think I had learn better than to talk back to mum by now.

"You brought this on yourself, mate. I'm even thinking on calling McGonagall on the account that my son must be a dunderhead to say something like that to Ginny Weasley.", my dad said as he leaned against the lavatory doorframe. I groaned in response.

"And don't you dare ask me to lift it. I don't want to be walking around with bat ears for a week.", he added unnecessarily. I hadn't been planning on asking him for help. I hadn't been planning on talking at all, for whenever I open my mouth another slug comes out.

But he is right, I am a dunderhead. I don't know why I say the things I say. Even if its not what I'm actually feeling, I have this inner capacity to be an absolute arse. Actually, I blame my parents for it. From what I've heard, Sirius Black was no saint. However, you couldn't tell my father that.

Names hold destiny, and I think I inherited a bit of Sirius Black's utter disregard for social rules. At least the simple ones like: be polite, follow school rules, don't snog a girl and then forget her name. That sort of thing.

Others, namely Anaya, say that I act the way I do because I have a false sense of entitlement because I am Harry Potter's son. That couldn't be any further than the truth. If anything, being the Chosen One's son leaves me with mighty huge shoes to fill. Shoes that I am terrified to wear, or even attempt to fill.

I was shocked more than anyone else to be named Head Boy. I was also more pissed than Anaya. I had spent six years intentionally building up a horrendous reputation. I did not want to be the Golden Boy in my school, constantly in my father's shadow.

No matter if I had followed every stupid school rule, studied the longest in the library, or won the most duels in Dueling club, I would never ever, beat saving the entire Wizarding World at the tender age of 17. So, soon as I first stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express, I had decided that there was no point in trying to. I might as well have fun with my seven years. And I have.

Not to say I haven't had any regrets. The day I taunted Amaya for no reason first year was unforgivable. But so was telling all of the Gryffindor that I wet the bed. Seriously, it was ONCE!

I have no justification for it. Amaya and I had held out for a mere two weeks, the house peer pressure being too much for our fragile childhood friendship. Before she had walked over, some of the older boys had been teasing me about being 'sweet with a bushy-haired snake'. I had denied it of course, not wanting to be a social pariah. And when she came over, I had to continue my ruse.

If she had burst into tears and ran away crying, like any other girl would've done, would have taken it all back. But no, she had to go and fight back. She always had to have the last word. And when she smirked, that vindictive little smirk (the one she had never, ever aimed at me until that moment), I knew our friendship was over.

I'm pretty sure she cried over it that night, like I did. And the next morning I had intended on apologizing anyway, but she had already immersed herself snugly in the venomous snake pit. Lost to me forever.

Our years since that day were filled with arguments and hexes. It should have been easy to ignore each other, it was a big castle after all. But somehow our paths seemed tangled, no matter how much we tried to tear them apart. So I had figured, if she was going to always be around, I might as well have some fun with her. And so our rivalry began.

"Have I ever told you your room smells like sunflowers? What kind of bloke's room smells like sunflowers?"

"Shut up, Scott. Would you rather it smell like old pizza boxes and dirty laundry?" I replied as I flipped lazily through my summer homework. It was two days before school started and the first time I had looked at the useless stuff.

"Actually, yeah. Cause that's what a normal bloke's room smells like.", Scott replied while lounging lazily on my blue futon and looking up at the ceiling.

"No, that's what your room smells like. And you are by no means a 'normal bloke'", I countered. "I'm through with this. Honestly, this is stuff for a third year. I am bored from just staring at it." I admitted as I shut the book on combining Advanced Potions and Arithmancy.

"Stuff for a third year? That homework took me days to riddle out!"

"Are you denying that your talents are on par with a third year's" I replied. His answer was throwing a pillow at my head. "Don't get violent, Scotty. It's what the ignorant do."

"I don't know, Siri. While my grades might be that a third years, your mother could vouch that my talents far exceed that in other areas…"he replied suggestively. My answer was throwing the book at his head.

"You're such a prat!"

The atmosphere died down for a few minutes after we both had a laugh.

"So I heard Malfoy is Head Girl this year. Tell me it ain't so."

"It's so. But what did you expect?"

"I don't know. She'll be the first Slytherin Head student since her father. I think she's gonna rule with an iron fist. Thankfully, Hogwarts will have you to keep the balance."

"I don't think even I could balance out her tyranny. As prefect, it'll be your duty to tell the children to duck for cover when she roams the halls."

"So, are you still in love with Sheryl?"

"Who?" I had no clue who he was referring to.

"Your girlfriend. So, obviously not.", he said as he caught the blank look on my face. I was unaware that I currently had a girlfriend. I thought I had cut ties before summer break with all of my 'conquests'.

"So, then you wouldn't mind if I had a go with her.", he noted. Scotty liked to bridge any awkward opening, actually any introduction of a conversation, with the word 'so'. He used the word so often, that the guys and I had nicknamed him 'So-so Scotty'.

"Nah. That is if she'll let you get anywhere near her" I smirked.

"Are you kidding me. With my budding good lucks and 'cute' Scottish accent, I can have any girl in the school that I want." Scotty said confidently. I snorted in reply. "So, you think there is some bird I cant have, yeah? Well, name one that wouldn't fall for my charm!", he challenged confidently.

"That's easy, Anaya Malfoy", I answered.

"Even though she hardly counts as a girl, I'm sure Id have no trouble with even her after a few days of convincing", he said smugly.

"Right, a few days? Try an eternity of convincing. Anaya wouldn't touch you, even if you were the last book on the shelf."

"So, is that a bet?"

"Wha…no!" I said shocked. How did that twist of conversation happen?

"Scared, Potter?" he teased.

"Not for me. For you, if Anaya ever found out we were even having this conversation."

"So you are scared. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor. Where's your courage? You have nothing to lose but a few Galleons. Why not?"

Something about this situation left a empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. However, I knew there was zero chance Anaya would let Scott within twenty feet of her. So, logically it was a harmless and lucrative bet to make.

"Fine, you're on. You have to get Anaya Malfoy to date you before Winter Break. If she invites you to Christmas Dinner at the Burrow, then you've officially made her fall for you. She's dated other blokes before, but she has NEVER invited them to the Burrow. However, after you fail at this momentous task, I shall be collecting 20 Galleons from you." I informed him confidently.

"I wonder what I'll buy with your 20 Galleons. Possibly a new broom. My Nimbus has been feeling rusty as of late." Scotty replied smugly.

I had packed my homework in my carry-on bag, intending to take care of it while on the train. The last hour had been filled with my mother's tears and redundant 'good-byes'. After I promised her six times that I would write every week, not every month, I was finally allowed to board the train. Lily, who was facing the terror and excitement of her first year did not escape mum's grasp so easily. She had boarded the train at the very last minute before departure.

"Sirius, I am going to find Zac so we can sit together." she told me as she passed my signature compartment.

"Okay, kiddo. And tell me if any of the older students bother you." I said, a rare show of consideration on my part.

"I can handle myself!" she replied sassily and stomped off. I could only laugh. What was I thinking? If anything I'll have to comfort anyone who dared to try a cow my little sister. Like mother, like daughter.

I settled into my compartment and started to pull out my homework when my friends came bustling in.

"SIRI! Or shall we call you Head Sirius. Or Serious-Head!" greeted Bailey Nash. Samuel Hobbs and Scotty filed in next. The last person to arrive was Spencer Longbottom.

"So, I was just telling the fellas here about our little bet." Scotty said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"yeah, this year is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see how many times she's gonna hex you just for staring at her for too long.", Samuel said while snickering.

"Speaking of staring, I couldn't take my eyes off of her in the station today. I don't know how she got so fit from staying in the library all day.", Bailey admitted.

"Can we please not talk about Anaya? You know, how I feel about it when you guys talk about her like that. Then she corners me, and guilt-trips me into telling her…" Spencer said while reading an issue of the Quibbler.

"You better not tell her about the bet or I'll…", threatened Scotty.

"You'll what?", Spencer asked heatedly as he put down his magazine. The compartment had quieted. Spencer, while very quiet and affable, was also the best duelist in the school. " I have intentions of 'snitching' on you, Scotty. But you better not hurt her, or I will have to step in.", he warned.

"Warning noted." Scotty said dismissively and folded his arms stubbornly. "However, you'll do well to remember who set you up with your own girlfriend, Longbottom."

"I'm bored with is conversation. Have you guys seen the last match against the Cannons?", Bailey interrupted. It was a welcome interruption.

I tuned out the guys conversation, blazing through my elementary homework and thinking reflecting on the school year to come. I could already foretell the drama I would face in the future, giving me premature headaches already. However, if one positive thing could be said about this school year, it's that it is guaranteed not be boring.


End file.
